Save me
by AlexandriaRainbow
Summary: Clare is dealing with family problems and has no one left. Will Eli save her from her misery?   Bad at summaries good story. Rated T to be safe. I do not own Degrassi or any of its charecter's.. sadly
1. Chapter 1: The first hit

Clare's POV

I stared at the wet, dirty ground. My whole body was wet from the rain, but like many

things, I didn't care. My dad slapped me, across the face. My right cheek was stinging from the

slight pain coming from the bruise. I was sitting on a bench down the street from my house. A

couple of blocks down. I suddenly broke. Tears flooded my eyes and I cried in to my hands. I

have no one in this lonely world. No one except Adam, Eli, and sometimes Alli. I say

sometimes because Alli just transferred to and all girls school across town and has been busy

with home work, projects and such. I looked at my surrounings real fast to make sure there

weren't any creepers or something coming towards me. I look to the left and then the right

and going down the road is a black hearse. Eli. I didn't think much of it except that he

probably sees me crying. I just ignored it and kept sobbing. Suddenly, I heard footsteps

coming in my direction. I fted my head up from my wet hands and Eli, standing before me,

concern in his face.

Eli's POV

I looked at Clare, standing in the rain but I didn't mind. I don't know if it's really obvious but I

really like this girl. She looked up at me from crying in her hands. "Hi.. Eli," she spoke

between sobs. I sat down besides her and embraced her in a tight hug. She cried into my

leather jacket, hearing her sobs. "Let's get you out of this rain," I whispered gently into her

ear. She looked up at me once again and I decided to sweep her off her feet. Literally. I

picked her up bridal style and walked across the street with the teary eyed girl in my arms. I

went around the side of my hearse, Morty, to the passenger side sitting her down and closing

the door. I went to the drivers side and decided to just drive anywhere, to get her away. "If

you don't want to talk about it you don't have to blue eyes," I assured her but she just looked

at me and shook her head and wiped a tear off her soft, cheek. "No.. I want to talk about it

but, I'm afraid." I rubbed her shoulder and looked straight into her eyes. "You can tell me

anything, Clare." She gave me a sad smile and I think she was going to confess her problems

too me. "My dad... he... he hit me," she confessed and started to sob again.


	2. Chapter 2: I could get used to this

I love reviews3 and thank u for them. I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI SADLY

Eli's POV

I clenched my fists in anger. What the hell was wrong with her father? I wanted to run to her

house and punch her father in the face. I wouldn't of course, Clare would probably never

speak to me again. I couldn't imagine how I would be able to continue life without her. I

stopped Morty on the side of the road next to a forrest and pulled her into another tight

embrace. Clare's sobs and cries become quiter and quiter. We sat in absolute and utter

silence until I decided to break it. "Let's take a walk," I blurted out quickly. Clare looked at me

quiestionably and then just nodded. She got off of me and opened her door and got out and I

followed. She looked at me to lead the way and I took that offer. I grabbed her hand and

guided her into the forrest. I looked around at my surroundings realizing that we were in a

very beautiful place. You could barely see the sky, the tree tops being a sort of canopy. A

green, leafy, viney canopy. "Eli, this is breathtaking," Clare inputted practically speaking my

thoughts. I smiled at her, holding my hand in the pouring rain in a beautiful forrest. Could this

be any more cliche? Her eyes kept fluttering open and close, fighting back tears. My other

hand grabbed her's and I looked into her teary, crystal, blue eyes. She gave me a small, sad

smile and I gave her my signature smirk. I suddenly closed my eyes and leaned into her. She

must have done the same because before I knew it, her lips crashed into mine. All the

feelings I've been bottling up for her go into a single kiss in the pouring hand with my blue

eyed girl. Our lips moved in syncranation. I moved my hands around her waist and she moved

hers around my neck running her fingers threw my wet hair. After about several seconds, we

parted and she was smiling and her tears were gone. I made her smile and her tears go away.

I could seriously get used to this all.

Clare's POV.

We kissed. I kissed him. In the rain. One thing to scratch off my bucket list. "I'm guessing

we're together," I asked. He smirked with his pink lips making a perfect form. "Does this

answer your question?" He kissed me again this time longer me running my finger threw his

licorish, black hair. *sigh* My whole world just lit up...


	3. Chapter 3: My heart was stolen

Please PLEASE review. I love good feedback but if u don't like it, be truthful. 3 thank you

Clare's POV: My heat was stolen by the once mysterious Eli Goldsworthy. But now he wasn't mysterious at all. I felt

like I knew him my whole life. I stared at him in fascination still shocked and happy with our seven

second kiss. Yes, I counted the seconds, sue me. "Do want to continue walking," Eli asked breaking the

silence. I nodded and smiled like an idiot and he guided deeper into the woods. It was still raining but it

wasn't coming down as hard considering big vines were covering the sky. I could start to love rainy days.

Wait a moment, rain ruins my hair. Oh no, I probably look like crap and I'm right in front of Eli. I

suddenly became very self conscience. I let go of Eli's hand stopped walking. I ran my fingers threw my

hair, getting some knots out and fluffing my hair up more. Eli seemed to notice I was trying to fix myself

up, and I blushed slightly. He rolled his eyes and came up to me. He grabbed my hands and put them at

my sides. Then, he knotted up more hair again, making my hair all nasty. I looked at him questionably.

"Why'd you do that," I asked. He leaned his face into mine, thinking he was going to kiss me. But no, he

moved his face to my ear. "You look beautiful Clare. Knotted hair, straightened hair, or curly hair. You're

perfect," he whispered softly. I blushed a deep, scarlet red. That definitely deserved a kiss. I leaned in

slowly and closed my eyes savoring the moment. We made out for about two minutes when my phone

vibrated in my pocket.

_1 new text message From: DAD CLARE DIANE EDWARDS! GET HOME THIS INSTANCE YOUNG LADY IT IS WAY TO LATE! YOU ARE IN TROUBLE!_

I suddenly started panicking and Eli must have noticed because then he said "Don't worry Clare, tell him

you're on your way now. I nodded and quickly responded. Me and Eli retraced our steps threw the

beautiful forest and back inside Morty. Eli started driving in the diection of my house and I suddenly

became scarred. Because I remember what happened last time I was in trouble, remembering the

purple bruise on my right cheek. Ever since mom left us both two weeks ago, my dad has been

constantly drunk and abusive. And right now I would be in even more trouble. My clothes were wet and

hopefully he wouldn't find about why I was late which was because of Eli. My _boyfriend. _If dad found out about that, a lot of bad things could happen. I may have looked okay to Eli, but inside I was screaming.


	4. Chapter 4: Abuse and love

**Love reviews; but im not getting much so I'm wondering if i should continue? REVIEW SO I DO BECAUSE I LOVE WRITING FOR U GUYS3 I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

Eli's POV

Clare looked nervous. Her legs were shaky. I reassuringly grabbed her hand and kissed her

cheek. She slightly blushed and gave me a little smile. Did I make this girl happy? "Clare? Do I

honestly make you happy?" She looked at me questionably and like I had five heads. "What

kind of question is that Eli? Do you not see how when you compliment me, hold my hand,

kiss me, or touch how I smile like a idiot and how I blush scarlet red?" I smiled and gave her a

real kiss on the lips making her once again smile and blush. "You don't smile like an idiot by

the way Clare," I added, making her blush some more. Finally, we arrived at her driveway. I

gave her a quick kiss before she took a deep sigh and exited out the passenger door. I

decided to shoot her a quick text

_To Clare: If u ever need me, im not far away. just give me a call or text and ill come~ Eli_

I finally left her driveway on my way home. I love rainy days...

Clare's POV

I stepped into my house (prison) and immediatly saw my dad standing in the living room, an

angry expression on his wrinklish face. His blue eyes looking puffy with anger. "Who's that

boy," he asked in absolute fury. Shit. He must have seen me kiss him before I left Morty.

"Dad, that is my boyfriend. Eli Goldsworthy." He shook his head before punching me in my

face, his fist coming in contact with my bruise. "Hiding boys from me! You probably had your

virginity lost to him you little slut! And he drives hearse? He probably is home right now

hurting himself, little Emo freak!" I started to cry when he said all those awful things about

Eli. "No... dad... he just became my boyfriend, like thirty minutes ago," I spoke between

sobs. "And he doesn't hurt himself! He's a great person! And he really likes me dad! And do

you see the ring on my finger. You know what it means! I'm not losing my virginity till I'm

married!" He got mad that I was yelling, so I got punished. He picked me up by the collar of

my shirt and threw my against a glass table that broke beneath me. Glass flew and cut a

couple of spots on my body. It hurt intently. But he wasn't finished. I heard my phone vibrate

but had to ignore it obviously, but I hoped it was Eli. Then he picked me up again by my collar

and punched me on my other cheek and threw me into a closet door. I was bawling by that

point. "Don't cry you baby ass bitch!" I tried to hold it back but I just couldn't. The fact I was

crying just got him more pissed off and he threw me into the pile of glass left from the table.

Glass cut into my face and my whole front part of my body, landing flat on my face. It hurt so

much I couldn't move. My father then went toward the front door and left and I started crying

histarically. I picked up my phone and called Eli, the only person who can help me. I heard

him greet me on the other end of the phone in happy tone. "Eli... help me please," I said

between crys and sobs. "Clare! Are you ok? Where are you?" I told him I was at my house and

unable to move. So I just laid there in absolute pain until Eli would come...


	5. Chapter 5: Glass Pieces

Eli's POV

I ran into Morty and quickly started the engine, determined to rescue Clare from whatever or

whoever is harming her. The words replayed in my head over and over. _I can't move. I can't _

_move. _What does that mean? After five minutes of speed driving, I finally arrived at Clare's. I

ran out the driver side of Morty and ran to her doorstep, running so fast I nearly trip over the

front step. Iopened the door and ran stopping dead in my tracks at the awful sight I see.

Clare, on top of broken glass from a destroyed table. Red cuts all on the exposed skin I saw

and blood dripping. She was crying histarically and screaming at times. "Clare baby," I said

sympothetically. She sobbed "Eli, please get it out it hurts Eli, please," she cryed screaming. I

scooped her up from the glass pile and onto her couch. "Eli...," she spoke weakly and then

held up her arm which had little glass, bloody piecies sticking out. "Clare, I have to get this

out and baby it will hurt. But hold me other hand and.. and I'll make it stop ok, I promise I'll

make it stop." There were small tears forming in my eyes and she nodded , squeezing my

other hand. She squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the pain to come. I spotted a small piece

of glass that I would pull out first. "Ok, baby squeeze my hand," I warned her that I'll be

pulling. She nodded slightly and tears escaped her eyes. I took a deep breathe and then

yanked out the piece. She moaned for a second and then just breathed a little heavily. I was

relieved to see she wasnt screaming or crying fiercely. I spent the next five minutes pulling

glass out of my girlfriend's arms and legs. When I was done I got her a towel and damped it

with some cold water and wrapped it around her arm and got three other one's for her body

parts with cuts going up them. "Clare, please tell me what happened," I begged her curious

and furious at whoever did this to her. She sat up on the couch facing me, and then started

confessing. "Well, I got home and my dad was mad that I was supposodly late. And... he saw

kiss you in Morty," she paused and starting crying talking between sobs. I rubbed her back in

comfort. "He called me a slut and a couple of other things and called you a bunch of things

that aren't true. And I... I yelled at him and said you're great and nothing of what he said

and he got mad and... well you can figure out the rest," she explained and then started

bawling her beautiful little blue eyes out. I bawled my fists with pure fury as I held my

histarical girlfriend in my arms. Who the hell does her father thinks he is?


	6. Chapter 6: Too Crowded

Two weeks later;;

Eli's POV

Clare's family thing has gotten better. Her mom still hasn't contacted her in any way

shape or form. But, she's been holding on. Her father is still beating her and I've been

trying to convince her to all the cops on his ass. But... she's scared. And honestly, I

don't blame her. She tells me that he's been there since day one and sending him away

would just... be weird I guess. Today we're meeting after school at the dot. I can't wait to

see her, I just hope her eyes won't be full with tears.

~~~~~Dot after school~~~~~~~~~ Clare's waiting for Eli~~~~~

Clare's POV

Eli. He's my rock. Ever since he found about my dad beating me, he's been the only

one there. Adam and slightly Alli to but, mostly Eli. I miss my mother everyday. Even if

we weren't on good terms, she seemed to complete my life. I mean, she was my

mother. No one can ever replace her. Especially the hookers that dad bbrings home

every night and has sex with them and they leave in the middle of the night. I cry every

night and my night mares are increasing. And my bruises are multiplying. My faith?

Gone. If there's a God, he hates me so there's not a point of worshiping him. Whatever.

My mind is clouded with thoughts when suddenly Eli walks threw the door, a smile on

his face. My frown turned into a small smile, I really love him. "Hi," he greeted and giving

me a quick peck on the lips. We could barely start conversation before Peter came

walking over with a note pad in his hand. "Hey baby Edwards, Eli. What can I get you

guys?" Eli ordered his usual cheese sandwhich, large fry, and large soda. I got my

cheeseburger with pickles, onions, and ketchup with a small fry and medium soda. I

love being with Eli, but not when a lot of people around. They were distracting. And

today, the little Dot seemed crowded to it's capacity, over flowing with teens. I groaned.

"What's wrong babe?" Eli was concerned. I didn't want to explain my picky date wants. I

assured him it was nothing but he didn't believe me. I might as well explain. "I love

being with you but it's so crowded." I hate whining to him. It made me seem... needy.

"Sorry im whining at you but that's why I groaned." He shook his head. "You're not

whining babe, your being honest. I'll be right back." I smiled at him and nodded as he

walked over to the counter to Peter. My mind got lost in thoughts again. I was thinking

about me and Darcy, when we were little. My mom would tuck us in at night and sing us

that one lullaby about babies sleeping and read us that book about a puppy. Tear were

coming on, but Eli stopped them when he walked over, a smirk on his face. That means

he's got a plan. He had our food on a tray type thing and keys hanging out of his pocket

that I didn't notice before. I looked at him with confusion all over my face. He motioned \

me to open the front door of the Dot. I did so, still confused. "Eli? SO many questions.

Please explain?" He answered simply, "You'll see."


	7. Chapter 7: Above The Dot Alone Time

Clare's POV

Umm... did i mention I was really confused? Eli, holding a tray of all our food on it and some

keys? Uh... ok? He guided me too the side of the Dot, towards the staircase going up to Above

The Dot. Confusion multiplyed when Eli made his way up the staircase, me following. "Hold

this one sec babe?" I nodded and took the tray from Eli while he opened up the doors of the

club. He thanked me and took the tray back, guiding me into the dark, empty club. No one but

us. Still confused...

Eli's POV

She didn't like it too be too crowded. Well... I had an idea, and I'm sure Peter would help.

Which he did by giving me the keys to Above The Dot while it was unoccipied. We would

have our food up here, completely alone. _Good going bro! _I told myself. Sometimes it

amazed me what Clare does to me... I put the tray in the middle of... I'm guessing what is the

dance floor? "Ok before you loose your mind guessing what your amazing sexy boyfriend is

doing for you...," I started while Clare giggles, rolling her eyes and blushing. "I shall explain.

Sit m'lady." She did as ordered adding in a whisper in my ear, "By the way Eli, you are

amazing. And sexy." She sounded so suductive and sexy. It got me hot. _Focus Eli!_ "Umm..

anyway.. I... I uhh..., t-thought you would m-maybe l-l-like if we were all alone to-together,"

I stuttered out, blushing a bit. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Eli Goldsworty blushing? I didn't

know the day would come," she laughed. I chuckled. "Well I can't but think of how you called

me sexy... and you said it all sexy like so excuse me," I sarcastically yelled. She smirked at me

blushing and nodded her head. "Oh... so you think I'm sexy," she asked smiling and smirking

then made her way over to me and told me to sit down. I did as asked and she sat on my lap

and whispered "Oh I'll show you just how sexy I can be." I almost lost it. She started kissing a

weak spot on my ear going to my neck, me making my way laying down on the floor, her on

top. I kissed her back with as much passion on her lips to stop her from nibbling on my neck.

It was my turn to be in control. I grabbed her back as we're making out quite passionately. I

turned the tables now, making her on the bottom and me on top. I sucked on her neck and

she let out a few moans. She had her hands playing on the bottom of my shirt, but now

making their way under my shirt rubbing my chest. I stopped her. "Clare...," I said as I was

breathing heavily. She looked down dissapointed. "I know Eli. I hate this promise," she said

refurring to her purity ring. "I'm not the bigggest fan. But when you're ready, so am I. But I'd

rather not on the floor of some club." She smiled and giggled. "I agree to that one." We

talked for the next hour all alone happily, and made out a bit. I say, it was a beautiful night.


	8. Chapter 8: New Ways to Deal With it

Clare's POV

I dont think I can take any more of this. I want to run away but I can't do that to Eli. I love him

so much. I need an escape. Adam told me of his past burning days. Maybe I can try? But not

fire... a blade would be more comfertable. I went into my bathroom and got my razor. I sat on

the bathroom floor with bloodshot eyes and a blade in hand. I ran the sharp tip of the razor

on my arm. A red trail of blood soon followed. My troubles went away... all thats there was

the pain. I'm in control now.

~three weeks later~

Eli's POV

Somethings up with Clare. I'm pretty sure the family situation is making her depressed. I just

hope she didn't resort to anything stupid like suiside attempts or self hurting. Adam used to

burn... and it was awful. And imagining my beautiful Clare hurting herself... I can't picture

something so terrible. Speaking of Clare, here she comes. She looked... sick? She looked like

a sick, tired girl within the crowd of students in the halls of Degrassi. She was wearing a hood,

not any make up, hair out of place, and shoes muddy. Her and those hoodies... it was weird.

She has been wearing them the past 3 or 4 weeks. Is that a sign of... no it couldn't she's

*Clare*, not a cutter or burner... I hope. I'll talk to Adam about signs later. "Hey babe," I said

to her sweetly quickly kissing her lips, she smiles and returns the gesture happily. "I got

something for you," I told her in a sing song voice. I grabbed her arm to lead her to my locker

but she winced in pain. I stopped dead in my tracks in the crowded hallway and looked at her.

"What's wrong with your arm Clare?" She looked at me, eyes like a deer in headlights. "N-n-

nothing Eli. Th-this morning I-I fell be-because I tripped o-over something in my r-room and

my arms hit the ground. That's all." I felt like crying my eyes out. Clare, MY Clare, was hurting

herself. "Your a bad liar, Clare," I said in almost a whisper, lod enough for her to hear. Her

eyes watered and she ran all the way to the back door of Degrassi, leaving school campus.

Clare's POV

I ran. I mean what else can I do. He knows now... he probably hates me and never wants to

see me again he probably thinks I'm a freak, a dumb idiot. I probably lost Eli... I'm running out

of room on my arms... time to get more creative with this.

*REVIEW* PLEASEEEE

thank u.3 xoxo, me3(:


	9. Chapter 9: You Saved Me

Eli's POV

I ran after her after five minutes of contemplating what to do. She was probably half way

home if she maintained the speed she started at. I couldn't find her on the street so I kept

going to the direction of her house. I went up to her front door, took a deep breath, and rang

the door bell. I waited two minutes before ringing it again an then Clare finally opened up

the door. Her eyes were bloodshot and she couldn't look me directly in the eye. "Clare...," I

started but couldn't finished before she started sobbing. I went to her, embracing her and

comforting her. I picked her up bridal style and brought her up to her room. I layed her in her

bed, me next to her, holding her as she cried. She looked up at me, her face no longer buried

in my shirt. "You... don't h-have to pretend to love me anymore. You pr-probably hate me

now..." I couldn't believe the wrods that were escaping her lips. Of course I still love her.

Instead of denying I kissed her with as much passion as I can. When we parted I said, "of

course I still love you Clare. I love you more then anything." I wiped her tears away and she

smiled. "I love you too Eli. You seem to be the only thing in this world that keeps me partly

sane." I smiled at her, but it was time to get down to buisness. "How long have u been

cutting or burning or whatever?" She looked at me with sad eyes and then looked down.

"Three weeks," she answered. I nodded sadly. I pulled up the sleeves of her hood to reveal

the cuts up her arm. I was in pain looking at it. She couldn't live like this anymore. "Clare, you

have to promise me something ok? You have to promise me you'll never ever do this again.

But if you do slip... tell me immediatly ok?" She nodded and hugged me. She then whispered

in my ear as we were embracced "Thank you Eli. Without you I'd probably be dead. Please

don't leave me. You saved me." I pulled away from the hug and looked into her eyes. "I'll

never leave you Clare. I'll always be here." I kissed her softly and laid there with her happily.

**I need REVIEWS PLEASE! :) i love updating but i *NEED* reviews or I may not keep writing. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you, Ms. Zellie**


	10. Chapter 10: Light & Dark

Clare's POV

I'm done with it. Eli's showed me a better way and life's been better. I'm thinking

about calling the cops soon on my dad… I just don't know anymore… I even opened

up to Adam about everything and he was so supportive like I was when he told me

about him being a transgender. I'm so happy I have such great friends. Eli and Adam

came to my house and cleaned out anything sharp and I'm happy they did. Bruises

kept multiplying but I'm trying to take it. My dad doesn't seem to notice that I've

been spending so much time with Eli, which has made him less pissed off. I then

heard a big SLAM sound that took me out of my thoughts. Dad's home. I heard him

coming up the stairs obnoxiously, his boots seeming to get louder and louder each

step. Suddenly, he slammed open my door before screaming at me. "YOU DIDN"T

DO THE DISHES YOU BITCH!" My eyes were about to drop tears and full of fear. "Y-

you never t-told me too s-sir." That answer wasn't good enough for him. He grabbed

me by my hair and slammed me against the wall, punching me in the face

repeatedly, the hardest he can or ever has. My jaw immediately started aching and I

started crying. I couldn't hold it. I screamed, "STOP IT! STOP HURTING ME YOU

SELFISH BASTARD!" He threw me from the wall to the floor kicking me in the

ribcage. "How dare you treat me with such respect you slut." He then kicked me

straight in the mouth and I tasted the metallic flavoring of blood and it made a small

puddle by my head. "Disrespect? You're the one who's abusing her own daughter," I

shouted as loud as I could. He lost all control by then. He grabbed me by my hair

once again and dragged me in the hallway. I screamed a bloodcurdling scream in

absolute pain. He picked me up by my shoulders and then pushed me down the

stairs. I was tumbling and flipping until I finally hit the bottom. I couldn't move. I

could barely think. Everything started going black. I need Eli….


End file.
